


When we next see the bike...

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!Clark rides his bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we next see the bike...

Pete came riding up Bank St. on his bike. He saw Clark sitting at the side of the road next to a twisted mass of metal and rubber. It looked like it had once been a bike.

"Whoa, what happened?" Pete asked, pointing at the lump of melted pedal.

Clark shrugged and looked away.

"Your bike looks like it melted," Pete added.

"Well..." Clark shrugged again.

Pete hopped down and sat on the curb next to Clark. "Seriously? Wow. What are you gonna tell your parents?"

"Dunno." Clark looked at his bike and scowled. "My dad just bought me this bike."

Pete walked around Clark to the mess and poked it. "There's no way you can ride this. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

"What'll I tell my parents about my bike?" Clark implored.

"Tell them aliens melted it," Pete shrugged. "Let's go."


End file.
